Volume 1 - It Seems Gamer Siblings Will Conquer a Fantasy World
by SoraruP
Summary: "Volume 1 - Ils Semblerais Que La Fratrie Gamer Vont Conquerir un Monde Fantaisiste". Une traduction en français du light novel de No Game No Life ! En esperant qu'elle vous plaise !


**Ohayo gosaimasu minna-san !**

**Et voila voila, après un vote sur FB, voila la promise traduction des light novels de No Game No Life ! 8D Un peu de difficulté a traduire certains passage, donc je vous prierais d'être indulgents sur certaines incohérences. ;w; Quelques petites informations !**

**- Le blanc la, entre les guillemets japs, ILS M'ONT SAOULES. C'est des trucs que je peux pas écrire avec mon clavier AZERTY. Alors bon, j'ai fais 10000 copiés collés, j'en peux plus è_é**

**- Concernant le Tool Assists et le SNS. C'est des termes de gamers, et ils sont pas vraiment traduisibles. Si vous voulez vraiment savoir a quoi ça corresponds, aller voir par vous même !**

**- Il doit encore avoir quelques fautes, excusez moi par avance !**

**- Je fais cette traduction depuis l'anglais, et non depuis le japonais. Du coup, il faut que vous compreniez que la traduction ne sera jamais exacte. De plus, je ne fais pas du mot a mot. Pour ceux qui ont deja lus le light novel en anglais, il faut que vous compreniez que la trad ne sera pas toujours exacte, puisque je tourne certaines phrases differemment pour qu'elle puisse avoir une tournure correcte. Et c'est la toute la difficulté d'une traduction mes enfants !**

**- Oh et, si quelqu'un sais ce qu'est un "win-loss record", help me, j'arrive pas a comprendre ce truc ToT**

**Bonne lecture a tous **

**PROLOGUE - PART ONE**

—[Légendes Urbaines].

Les légendes urbaines qui passent outre mer sont aussi connu que des stars. Elles sont aussi une sorte de [Désir].

—Par exemple, la légende urbaine que 'aucun humain n'a vraiment jamais posé son pied sur la lune'

—Par exemple, la conspiration des Francsmaçons sur les dollars Américains.

—Par exemple, l'expérience sur l'espace-temps qui a eut lieu a Philadelphie.

L'abri nucléaire de Chiyoda Line, la zone 51, l'incident extraterrestre de Roswell, etc.

Après avoir vu tout ces exemples, on peut en conclure qu'il y a toujours une sorte de pattern distinct entre chacun.

C'est à dire... Ils sont tous nés d'un désir commun : 'Se serais cool si la légende étais vrai.'

Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il retends et qu'il se construit, le [Désir] deviens une [Rumeur]

Cette façon de penser ne paraissait étrange a personne. Depuis les temps anciens, les humains ont toujours préférés l'[Inévitable] a un [Accident], après tout. La naissance de l'humanité étais probablement le fruit d'une probabilité astronomique. Mais selon les humains, il y avais quelque chose qui avait intentionnellement crée les humains.

En allant dans se sens, le monde n'étais pas chaotique, mais organisé. En imaginant une raison au sens de la vie, les gens l'ont ensuite utilisés pour explorer les aléas et les valeurs impitoyables de ce monde. [NDT : Phrase peut-être pas très bien traduit, mais très compliqué a traduire.]

...Les gens ont vécus avec ce désir dans leurs cœurs. Par conséquent, les [Légendes Urbaines] peuvent aussi être définis comme étant quelque chose qui est né du plus sincère des [Désirs].

—Cependant, une toute petite partie des gens savent que parmi les [Légendes Urbaines], assez nombreuses pour illuminer le ciel, il y a des vérités qui sont prisent pour des légendes. A la fin, personnes ne savaient si elles étaient réelles.

—Ne vous trompez pas, cela ne veux pas dire les légendes urbaines susmentionnés sont vrais.

Seulement les raisons derrière l'existence de ces légendes urbaines sont quelque peu différentes des rumeurs.

Maintenant, comment cette [Légende Urbaine] est apparue ? Elle est partie d'une [Rumeur] ordinaire. Mais elle est devenue une rumeur si irréelle qu'elle est passée de [Rumeur] à [Légende Urbaine]. Et ce genre de [Rumeur] est comme celle là.

Il y avais une rumeur qui s'étaie étendue sur Internet concernant un joueur nommé 『 』 [NDT : a prononcer Kuuhaku]. Selon plus de 280 classements en ligne, il y avais un joueur avec un record invaincu qui étais toujours là, à la première place avec 『 』a la place de son nom. Vous devez vous dire, ''Ce n'est pas possible que quelque chose comme ça puisse exister. C'est vrai. Tout le monde penserais la même chose. C'est aussi tout ce que les autres ont pensés.

Une théorie simple avais été acceptée par tous. C'est à dire que, pour ne pas risquer d'exposer son identité, un certain développeur étais entré dans les classements avec le nom de Kuuhaku 『 』 . Cependant, sans le savoir, alors que la rumeur explosais comme une vague a travers toute la communauté, elle a pris une forme différente : En réalité, il n'y a pas un tel joueur.

Mais le fait étrange étais que Kuuhaku 『 』 avais participé a des guerres et que de nombreux joueurs lui avait fais face.

Il étais incomparable...comme une tempête qui fais rage.

Il étais dis...qu'il avais battu un programme d'échecs que même les grands maîtres ne pouvaient gagnés.

Il étais dis...qu'il avais un style de jeu aberrant, qui étais impossible a déchiffrer.

Il étais dis...qu'il étais tellement fort, que même si vous utilisiez des codes de triches et des Tool Assists, vous ne pourriez pas le battre.

Il étais dis...étais dis...étais dis...

N'importe qui ayant le moindre intérêt dans cette [Rumeur] aurais décidée d'approfondir un peu le sujet.

Ce n'est pas difficile a croire, puisque les méthodes d'investigations ne sont pas dures. Si une personne étais toujours première dans un jeu Solo, PC ou multi, cette personne aurais sûrement un compte. Et si ce compte existais, les dossiers concernant ses records pouvais aussi faire le sujet d'une enquête.

Mais comment une telle personne peut exister ?

N'importe qui ayant approfondis les recherches serais en fait tombé dans un piège. Parce que Kuuhaku 『 』 en réalité avais son propre compte pour chaque jeu console et SNS (Social Netword Site). Le nombre de jeu sur ses comptes étais [Incalculable]. Il n'avais même pas un seul point noir dans ses dossiers.

—Avec ça, le mystère s'épaississait. Certains ont même soumis l'hypothèse que Kuuhaku 『 』 étais un hacker qui effaçait toutes ses défaites ou que Kuuhaku 『 』 étais un groupe de joueurs que seuls les meilleurs joueurs pouvait intégrer, etc.

Avec ceci, une nouvelle [Légende Urbaine] étais née.

—Cependant, dans ce cas, la personne qui avais autorisé que cette rumeur sur Kuuhaku 『 』 puisse être crée devais aussi être responsable.

Parce qu'il avais un compte, on lui avais donné le droit de parler, mais il a complètement ignoré ce privilège. Il n'avais jamais prononcé une seule phrase, n'avais jamais interagi avec les autres et il n'avais jamais laissé filtré une quelconque information.

Silence, ne communiquant pas du tout.

Puisque personne n'avais a sa disposition une quelconque information, le mystère restais complet a part le fait que Kuuhaku 『 』 étais japonais.

Personne n'avais vu son vrai visage— C'était aussi ce pourquoi la légende urbaine s'étaie accélérée.

—Ainsi.  
>—Laissez nous introduire.<p>

—La vérité.

Il a étais réellement couronné dans le classement mondial pour ses batailles victorieuses dans tout 280 jeux.

Ce record n'avais jamais été battu depuis l'établissement de son identité, le joueur légendaire.

Kuuhaku 『 』 —sa véritable identité—!


End file.
